Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{181}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $10$ $\sqrt{181}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{9}{10}$